Imprisoned
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: Misha is sentenced to be improsined in a thorn prison and feels guilt through her actions. One day, however, a boy comes by and makes her heart feel happy for the first time in a long time. One shot.


**Hey. I'd like to let you guys know, I've only read three volumes of Pita-Ten, so I'm not sure if they show any of the scenes I'm showing in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-**

"Do you know what you have done!?" A voice boomed upon the heavens as a pink-haired angel stared at the ground in a gloomy fashion.

"N-no, su."

"Of course you don't," the voice, belonging to an angel of high power, mumbled. "You have caused a life to be lost. For that, you shall be punished."

"Y-yes, su."

"Stop talking like that!" An angel standing next to the gloomy angel, Sasha, replied. "If you're going to be punished, at least do it with some dignity!" She turned towards the other angel in the room. "Whatever her punishment is, I'll be sure to make sure she doesn't skim her work."

"... What do you mean by work?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Sasha asked in confusion. "Isn't she going to do community service like the others do?"

"No, what she has done shouldn't be dealt with so easily," the angel answered. She turned to the gloomy angel who was still staring down at the floor in guilt. "Misha-san, you are unauthorized to wear white. From this point on, until you get your angel's license, you are to wear black. Along with that, you shall be imprisoned in human world for the rest of eternity."

"What!?" Sasha cried in shock. "Um, but, sir, isn't that a little too severe?"

"Silence! You are to tell that damn sister of yours to do with this punishment or dealt with an even more severe consequences!"

"Alright," Sasha sighed. She turned to Misha and whispered sadly, "See'ya sis..." Slowly, Misha's body teleported away as her last breath in Heaven floated off into the air.

Misha's consciousness regained as her body reappeared behind bars. Not the metal kind in jails. It was thorny and cramped. As her flowing, white dress slowly changed into an ornate, black one, her mind drove off to the thought of being back to the world where her dear Kataro-kun commited suicide.

Because he wanted to be with her.

To her, and to everyone else, it was all her fault...

Misha cried everyday because of the guilt left that, in her mind, she had caused. Years and years had passed by in both human and angel time (many more in human). Any regular person in jail would've spent all their time thinking about their loved ones and how much they missed them. Misha, on the other hand, never really had that cross her mind. She kept on thinking of the reason to why she was there. She kept on thinking about him. And she never would forget his smile, looks, and his last, life-filled moment.

These thoughts haunted her minds everyday, day and night. She never had any time for any sleep, but never seemed to care. Several times, she had attempted to forget about the past and learn to enjoy the surroundings all around her. Unfortunately, all of her several attempts were complete failures alike.

One night, a festival was going on nearby. Misha didn't even notice any of the laughs, happiness, and any sort of noise at all while her mind was still haunted of her memories and thoughts of her beloved Kataro...

"Excuse me miss... But why are you crying?"

Misha's eyes opened up as she wiped off the tears her eyes had produced for about fifteen hours or so. No voice had ever spoken this close to her before in such a long time. She stared down at a little boy holding a pure red apple. She could tell he was at the festival by his kimono (yes boys wear kimonos too) and his mask, which was tied to the side of his head.

The boy held out the hand where he was holding his apple out to her. "Here want an apple? I had a bite, but it's okay."

Although she was happy that someone had finally cared, she was shocked that someone was actually speaking to her. "You... You can see me?"

"Yup! Sure can," the boy replied happily. "Are ya stuck 'cause of these?" He asked as he began viewing the vines that was encasing her. "Is that why you're sad?"

Misha was completely speechless... And happy at the same time. Tears came right out of her eyes again. Not tears of sadness that she had been hourding for the last several years. They were tears of happiness.

"Here ya go," he replied while holding out the apple even closer to her. "Take a bite. I bet you'll feel better."

"... Thank you."

She grabbed the apple, took a bite out of it, and had the biggest smile she had had since the day Kataro died. Soon afterwards, the little boy left and Misha knew that crying wouldn't do anything to help anybody. For the rest of her sentence, she smiled every single day and never sheded a single tear...

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and Misha was happily letting a small bird rest on one of the vines as it sung softly in a gorgeous matter. Suddenly, the bird flew away in what seemed like fear. Misha was left with a confused look until she took notice of the shadow covering an area once covered with sunlight. She turned around and saw her sister Sasha standing right in front of her eyes.

"Sacchan! Yas came ta visit me?!" Misha gleamed happily.

As Sasha sighed she answered, "I wish you'd stop talking like that. You know he was gone a long time ago."

"I know," Misha smiled. "But I've gotten so used to talking like this, I can't seem to stop!"

"Well," Sasha sighed. "I've got great news. They found the reincarnation of Kataro!"

Just then, Misha face went blank as she started to listen closely to Sasha.

"They're letting you go as long as you can get him to be happy," she continued on happily. "So, what do you say?"

Misha's smile beamed as she nodded her head ready to take on the challenge. "Okies! I'll make him super duper happy wappy, su!"

"Alrighty. I've got a picture of him right here." She grabbed out of picture of a purple-haired boy. As soon as Misha saw the picture, she was still in shock.

"It's that boy," she whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled on as her spirit rose up. "I'll do my besty westies!"

Seeing Misha for the first time in a long time made her smile and had her warm enlightened. "That's my girl..."

* * *


End file.
